Separados Por Nuestros Errores
by serie-bones
Summary: no se como resumirlo pero lo unico que puedo decir es que Booth comete un error, brennan el mejor error de su vida, Brennan en acapulco y los demas en EEUU ¿porque se ha ido? ¿como se juntan? leedlo y averiguarlo :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hola se que tengo historias sin terminar pero no pude resistirme a hacer esta historia, juro que la hice sin pensarlo, yo solo estaba sueño y tenia un cuaderno y un boli conmigo y mi mano empezó a escribir jejej, espero que os guste la historia va hacer corta quizás solo de 5 capis :P**

Booth se había casado con Hannah, habían hecho una ceremonia muy linda de la cual Brennan no había disfrutado para nada, ella había asistido a su boda solo para poder oír decir a Booth el sí quiero, si él decía esas palabras era porque de verdad no la quería como ella algún día pensó, cuando Booth dijo el sí quiero, se acercó a Cam y le dio una sobre adentro de ella venia su carta de dimisión, Cam cogió la carta y la miro confundida, Brennan dolo le dijo Adiós y que no selo hiciera saber a Booth hasta que regresase de su luna de miel y que si Ángela preguntaba por ella que le dijera que marcho por asuntos personales con su padre. Cam hizo lo que le dijo Brennan no quería estropearles la fiesta a sus amigos.

Ángela había reaccionado mal a la noticia cuando se lo dijo Cam

FLASH BACK

-¿Cómo? Estas de broma ¿verdad? Cam- le dijo Ángela en shock

- no, Ángela yo nunca jugaría con algo así

- no, no, no Brennan no pudo haberse ido así, no, no

- lo siento Ángela de verdad

- no, no, no si Brennan se fue no le volveré hablar, no quiero saber más de ella

- cariño no digas eso, ella es tu mejor amiga, deja de decir eso- le dijo su esposo

- no, no, ella no es mi mejor amiga ya, ella se fue, ella sabía que era importante para mí y se fue- dijo llorando Ángela

- si pero se abra ido por algo Ánge, tiene que entenderla- seguía intentando calmar a Ángela

-.-.-.-FIN DE FLSH BACK-.-.-.-.-

Ángela había quedado muy dolida con la partida de Brennan pero con el tiempo comprendió que si se había ido había sido por algo y que quizás ese algo seria Booth, no podía reclamarle porque el mismo había aceptado el error que había cometido, él también había tenido sus consecuencias, su casamiento no había sido como él quería, muy a menudo él y Hannah discutían y Booth se estaba cansando a igual que ella, Hannah no quería hijos, no sabía cocinar casi a diario tenían que irse a comer fuera y cuando no lo hacían era porque el cocinaba, otra de las discusiones era que Hannah salía muy a menudo de la ciudad y cuando él le decía que pidiera vacaciones ella no quería y se enfadaba, Hannah el único problema que tenía era la idea de Booth de tener hijos y que aunque Parker le ponía la mejor de sus sonrisas ella notaba que no la quería y siempre preguntaba por bones.

Brennan se había ido a Acapulco (México) había decidido que tenía que empezar de nuevo. A los dos meses de estar ahí había decidido que quería donar los libros que ya había terminado de leer a una casa hogar, cuando fue a entregar los libros hubieron dos niñas de tres años de ojos verdes y con cabellos castaños, eran dos gemelitas, una de ellas se habían caído y Brennan fue corriendo a recogerla no había ningún mayor con ellas y la niña se había hecho un pequeño raspón y su hermanita empezó a llorar de miedo, Brennan las calmo, las niñas dejaron de llorar pero la que se había caído se había aferrado mucho a Brennan y no quería soltarse de ella, la encargada de ellas quería llevarla a un así con ella, le había dicho que se le pasaría pero Brennan al ver llorar a la niña no quiso dejarla.

-no se la lleve me puedo quedar un rato con ella, no estoy apurada- le dijo Brennan

- ¿está segura?- pregunto la chica

-si

- está bien- las dejo con Brennan

- bueno ¿y cómo os llamáis?- comenzó Brennan

- yo Bea y ela Isa- dijo la pequeña Beatriz

- yo me llamo Tempe, ¿Cuántos años tienen?- la pequeña Isabel le mostros tres pequeños deditos

-tes- respondió Bea

Se quedaron conversando un rato y en ese poco rato Las tres se habían encariñado mucho Brennan les iba a visitar muy seguido y después de algunos meses, una familia quería adoptar a los gemelitas, ella cuando se enteraron que se iban se pusieron a llorar aunque eran muy pequeñas se daban cuenta de la realidad, cuando la familia llego a por ellas se pusieron a llorar y a zapatear y entre sollozos llamaban a Brennan en esos 7 meses Brennan se había convertido como una madre para ellas. La encargada llamo a Brennan inmediatamente al ver que las niñas no dejaban de llorar. Brennan al ver a las niñas de esa manera se le partió el corazón y hablo con la familia para que la dejen adoptar a las niñas, los padres aceptaron y de inmediato Brennan firmo los papeles. Desde entonces Brennan se ha vuelto en una mujer más responsable y se preocupa mucho por sus hijas.

**Bueno ya la termine, espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecer a Guadalupe y a jackie que fueron las me alentaron a colgarlo xD las kiero lokitas muak.**

**Espero comentarios bueno y malo y si hay algo que no les guste decídmelo xP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno en primer lugar muchas gracias por review y en segundo no sé si esta historia será larga o corta aunque creo que será corta aunque muchas veces la inspiración me falla, pero espero que les guste, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo **

**Un año Después…**

El equipo del Jeffersonia habían tenido como recompensa vacaciones de 15 días con un viaje pagado a donde ellos quisieran, por haber resuelto un caso de narcotraficantes de órganos, les había costado meses atraparlos y había sido muy duro el caso, a Jack le habían intentado matar dos veces en una solo le dieron un balazo en el hombro, a Booth también le dieron un balazo de advertencia solo que este fue cerca al corazón y tuvo que estar internado por un semana y a Cam la habían amenazado con meterse con su hija. Todo eso necesitaba una buena recompensa, Los chicos están de acuerdo en que querían ir a un lugar en el que haya mucho sol y playas hermosas para poder divertirse y descansar, por lo que dijeron que Acapulco sería un buen lugar.

Como se iban por 15 días y eran muchos porque cada uno había llevado a sus hijos y con eso digo k también fueron Michelle, Katherine y Parker. El FBI había decidido que lo mejor sería que se alquilase por esos días una casa en un sitio privado.

A veces el destino actúa por nosotros,

lo que buscamos con ansias de encontrar

no lo encontramos y cuando decimos que

algún día aparecerá

es cuando el destino decide que es

hora de actuar

La casa era grande con 7 cuartos, con un pequeño jardín y con una piscina mediana.

Por otra parte Brennan estaba alistando a sus hijas para poder ir a almorzar, era el cumpleaños de las dos pequeñas y había decido que se irían a comer fuera, luego se irían a pasear ya que Russ, Amy y las niñas y Max habían ido a visitar a las niñas por sus cumpleaños todos habían decidido entregarles los regalos en el almuerzo.

En la casa del equipo del Jeffersonia ya todos estaban listos en la puerta solo faltaba Ángela que está cambiando de pañal a la nena, todos miraban a sus alrededores era un bonito lugar y muy lujoso, Parker se dio cuenta que la casa que quedaba frente a la suya habían un grupo de personas que empezabas a salir primero salieron dos niñas pequeñas luego dos grandes que se le hacían conocidas pero no lograba saber quiénes eran pero cuando vio salir de la casa a una chica con Russ y Max a los que reconoció muy rápido estaba dudoso si ir o no, pero cuando por ultimo vio a una chica de cabello café claro salió corriendo y gritando

-¡BONES! ¡BONES!- gritaba el niño cruzando la pista, Brennan que iba distraída empezó a buscar de donde venía aquella voz que conocía muy bien, mientras que cam y los demás se quedaron en shock viendo a Brennan.

- ¡Bones! ¡BONES! Te extrañe mucho- dijo Parker abrazándole por la cintura

- Pa… pa… Parker- se agacho y le abrazo muy fuerte pero aun en shock miraba a Russ y Max, los que le negaron con la cabeza que ellos no habían dicho nada

- bones te extrañe mucho, ¿Por qué te fuiste?- le dijo el niño mirándola a los ojos mientras que los ojitos de él votaban lagrimas

- yo también te extrañe Parker, estas muy grande mírate – le dijo con una sonrisa

- gracias bones pero ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- son cosas de adultos Parker- le dijo ella y le volvió a abrazar esta vez a ella se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas

- mami, porque llorar- dijo Bea

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?- grito Isa a Parker

- eee niñas tranquilas, él no me ha hecho nada, él es un niño que yo conozco

- ¿y porque lloras?- pregunto Bea

- porque hace mucho tiempo que no le veo y me emocione de verle de nuevo

- mira Parker ellas son Isabel y Beatriz mis hijas son gemelas- les presento Brennan- Isa, Bea él es Parker – los niños se dijeron hola con las manos.

Por otro lado Booth y los demás miraban a lo lejos la escena no sabían de que hablaban pero les gustaba como se veían y no reaccionaron hasta que Ángela salió

-Bueno chicos Kate ya está limpia, podemos irnos- dijo mientras salía, pero se dio cuenta que los chicos miraban algo- ¿Qué miráis?- volteo a ver lo que ellos miraban- hay dios- susurro- es… es… ella…

- si es ella- le respondió Booth

- e Ánge ¿no vas a ir a saludar a tu amiga? Venga vamos a saludarla- sugirió Hodgins

- no podemos ir así sin más y decirle… - pero Cam fue cortada por Ángela

- si, si podemos- le dio la bebe a Hodgins y se dirigió a donde Brennan- Bren…- dijo poniéndose a las espaldas de Brennan

- Ánge… - dijo con los ojos más llorosos que nunca- yo… lo siento… siento haberme ido asi, yo…

- cállate y abrázame- le dijo Ángela con una sonrisa mientras lloraba- los demás están allá, pero no saben cómo acercarse

- ¿están enfadados conmigo por haberme ido así?

- no, no lo están es más te estuvimos buscando pero no encontrábamos ni un rastro tuyo, venga salúdales con la mano para que vengan

- ¿mami… quen es ella?- pregunto Isa

- ella es una amiga mía también mi amor

- ¿te… te… a… a dicho mami?- dijo Ángela con los ojos abiertos como platos

- eh… si ellas son mis dos hijas

- pe… pero cuando… como… ¿Quién es el papa? – dijo Ángela de inmediato

- Ángela te prometo contarte todo en otro momento ahora yo no…. No creo que sea conveniente de hablar de eso- dijo mirando a las pequeñas no quería recordarles que sus papis habían muerto justo en el día de su cumpleaños, no quería verlas tristes

- mami, teno hame cuando vamos a comer- le dijo la pequeña Bea esta vez

- ahora solo déjame saludas a unos amigos y nos vamos a comer ¿está bien?- Bea asintió

- Veo que están reunidos todos- dijo Ángela

-si es el cumpleaños de las pequeñas y vamos a llevarlas a comer fuera, pero antes quiero saludar a todos- Brennan hizo un gesto con las manos como le dijo Ángela, lo hizo un poco insegura pero vio que lo que le dijo su amiga era cierto todos cruzaron con prisa la pista que los separaba.

- Hola doctora Brennan- le saludo Cam

- mami ¿Por qué te dice doctora?- le pregunto inocente Isa

- porque…- no quería decirles que trabajaba con muertos, pensaba que quizás las asustaría- porque antes trabajaba de eso

- pero dijiste que escribías libros- le dijo Bea interesada

- si pero aparte tenía otra profesión, pero ya no trabajo en esas cosas

- ah…

- Hola bones- le saludo Booth con una sonrisa tierna y tímida

- Booth…-le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que la de ella era más grande- ¿no me das un abrazo?

- claro que si- Booth se le acercó y le dio un abrazo, necesitaba sentirla cerca de él.- te extrañe no vuelvas a irte así- ella solo bajo la mirada y luego miro a Jack con la pequeña en brazos

- hay mi dios…- susurro Brennan a lo que todos la miraron- es solo una expresión- aclaro muy rápido-pero Ángela ¿ella es tu hija?- Ángela asintió- pero si es una monada, ¿me dejas que la cargue?

- si claro- Brennan la tenía en brazos

-¿Cómo se llama?

- Katherine Temperance Hodgins

- ¿Qué? Pe… pero porque Temperance

- porque dije que buscaría un nombre que combinará con el tuyo

- oh… Ánge- le dio en una sonrisa

- mamá, dijiste que los saludabas y nos íbamos

-¿mama?- preguntaron todos menos Ángela

- si mirad ellas son Isabel y Beatriz, la historia se las cuento más tarde, voy hacer una cena por el cumpleaños de las niñas y si queréis podéis venir

- claro entonces ahí nos vemos

- si y siento dejaros pero las niñas ya tienen hambre y supongo que los demás también

- no te preocupes

- bueno adiós- le dijo con una sonrisa- venga niñas al carro cada una a su sitio- Brennan se había comprado dos coches, un mercedes viano (de 8 asientos) para cuando su padre, Russ, Amy y las niñas fueran a visitarla y uno normal para cuando este ella sola con las niñas.

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les allá gustado, espero sus comentarios xD

Si teneis alguna idea de cómo seguirle avisadme porque nose como seguirle xS

Adiós y prometo actualizar pronto mis otras historias xD


	3. Chapter 3

Siento la demora de la actualización pero estuve en Exámenes muy agobiantes por cierto, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios xD aquí le s va el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste :^p

Tempe había hablado con Max y Russ sobre lo de Booth y los demás y ellos habían asegurado que habían sido muy cuidadosos comprando los pasajes. Pero aun así Brennan estaba muy contenta de poder ver de nuevo a sus amigos. Las niñas se encontraban muy felices, Max les había regalado dos Barbies originales para su colección de ellas, Russ les había regalado un mp4 para cada una y Brennan les había comprado un Nintento DS para cada una.

Por otro lado Ángela estaba muy contenta, no podía creer que sin querer había encontrado a su mejor amiga

-Brennan está aquí- dijo emocionada Ángela

- su Ánge ya nos hemos dado cuenta- dijo su esposo con una sonrisa, al ver a su esposa tan contenta

-es que es fantástico, a que si Booth

-Si Ángela, es fantástico pensé que no volveríamos a verla- dijo con una sonrisa, pero aún estoy muy sorprendido con lo de sus dos hijas

- yo también me dijo que luego me lo explicaría pero es increíble- dijo Ángela

- si, esas niñas tienen el cabello parecido a Brennan- se hizo notar Cam

- si pero las niñas tienen ojos verdes- dijo entrando a la conversación Michelle

- Eso es cierto, aparte las dos niñas la defendieron cuando Bones empezó a llorar, pensaron que yo le había hecho algo- hizo una pequeño puchero Parker

- si pero lo más raro es que Brennan no les conto que trabajaba de antropóloga- dijo Ángela

- si ella siempre se sintió orgullosa de hacerlo pero por lo visto no se lo ha contado a sus hijas- dijo Jack

- por cierto Booth al parecer Russ y Max se te han escapado muchas veces- dijo Cam con una sonrisa

- si no entiendo si los estuve vigilando, no entiendo cómo se pudieron ir así

Michas preguntas pasaban por sus cabezas pero estaban seguros que con suerte y las preguntas serian resueltas en la noche, Ángela opto por ir a comprar algunos regalos para las niñas, ya que Brennan les había dicho que la cena era por sus dos niñas.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y cada uno se encontraba en su casa.

Max y Russ se habían ofrecido para cocinar, Brennan insistió en que ella podía hacerlo pero ellos terminaron convenciéndola. Ahora Brennan se encontraba en el cuarto de las niñas(el cuarto de las niñas y de Brennan se encontraban hacia la calle) intentando vestirlas, las niñas estaban tan felices que no paraban de saltar por todo el cuarto. Ángela que se encontraba en su cuarto (también quedaba su cuarto hacia la calle, la de ella y la de Booth) había decidido echar un vistazo a la casa de su amiga tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero cuando se acercó a la ventana vio dos siluetas pequeñas saltando en la cama y una silueta grande intentando pararlas, reconoció quienes eran esas tres personitas le pareció graciosa la escena por lo que fue muy rápido a llamar a los demás. Cuando todos vieron la escena no pudieron evitar reírse.

La escena era esta:

Las niñas saltaban de un lado para otro, a Brennan se le veía correr de allí para allá, Cogía a una y apenas lograba ponerle una prenda, Cuando Brennan se sentó en la cama las niñas se tiraron sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas, cuando se paró ella fue quien las agarro a cosquillas a ella, pero cuando el juego de cosquillas termino las niñas aún seguían saltando, hasta que se vio a la silueta de Brennan coger algo y darles a las niñas, las niñas al instante se quedaron quietas. Todos se sorprendieron pero estaban muy felices porque por lo que habían visto Brennan era feliz.

A las 8 de la noche ya se encontraban en la casa de Brennan. Isabel y Beatriz se acercaron a donde su mama y le dijeron:

-Mami quenes son eios

-¿quieren conocerlos?-pregunto Brennan con una sonrisa, todos escuchaban la conversación

- sip- contestaron al unísono las niñas

- bien pues, chicos ellas son Beatriz e Isabel, mis hijas- dijo con una sonrisa, las niñas les saludaron agitando las manos- Isabel y Beatriz ellos son Jack, Ángela, la bebe se llama Katherine, ella es Cam y ella es su hija Michelle y por último él es Booth y el su hijo Parker

- Valla son muchos a mí-pero sonó el timbre de la puerta

- Es Sofi!- gritaron las pequeñas corriendo a la puerta-Mamá pura…!

- Esta bien ya voy- abrió la puerta

- Sofi…!

- woo se ve que me habéis extrañado

- si!

- Te han echado de menos- le dijo Brennan

- ya lo veo, he niñas ¿queréis que les muestre el regalo que les he traído?

-si…!

- bien tomad, es uno porque es para las dos

- en el salón lo abren niñas venga, pasa Sofi

Sofi pasó

-Valla…, Temp no me habías contado que tendrías visitas

- Porque yo tampoco pensé que las tendría, fue inesperado- digámoslo así

-Hola soy Sofía, amiga de Temperance-

-yo Ángela, el Jack y ella nuestra hija Katherine- Sofi vio a la bebe y le sonrió

-Que linda Bebe- dijo levantando la vista y vio a Booth- wooo y ¿tú quién eres?- dijo con una sonrisa picara

- Booth- dijo sonriendo, Sofi le recordaba a Ángela cuando estaba soltera

- Sofi está casado- le dijo Brennan con una pequeña pero muy pequeña sonrisa

-No, no lo está- Dijo Cam con una sonrisa, la cara de Brennan cambio totalmente

-A pues mira que coincidencia yo estoy soltera también

-Si ya lo veo- le respondió con una sonrisa

-pe… pero, tu dijiste si quiero, yo estuve presente, yo te escuche- dijo Brennan en shock

¿Cómo reaccionara Brennan al saber que Booth ya no está casado? Y… ¿Sofi de verdad se parecerá a Ángela? :S

Bueno espero que os haya gustado aunque es algo corta pero no tengo la culpa, la inspiración fue asi jijijij

Estoy empezando a escribir las demás historias xp


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento la tardanza **

**Anteriormente**

-Hola soy Sofía, amiga de Temperance-

-yo Ángela, el Jack y ella nuestra hija Katherine- Sofi vio a la bebe y le sonrió

-Que linda Bebe- dijo levantando la vista y vio a Booth- wooo y ¿tú quién eres?- dijo con una sonrisa picara

- Booth- dijo sonriendo, Sofi le recordaba a Ángela cuando estaba soltera

- Sofi está casado- le dijo Brennan con una pequeña pero muy pequeña sonrisa

-No, no lo está- Dijo Cam con una sonrisa, la cara de Brennan cambio totalmente

-A pues mira que coincidencia yo estoy soltera también

-Si ya lo veo- le respondió con una sonrisa

-pe… pero, tu dijiste si quiero, yo estuve presente, yo te escuche- dijo Brennan en shock

AHORA

- Las cosas no funcionaron como todos pensamos, aparte me di cuenta de muchas cosas en el poco tiempo que estuve casado con Hannah

-mami ¿quien es Hannah?- pregunto Isabel

- es la espo..., la nov..., es una amiga

- Bueno .. ¿estas soltero entonces?- pregunto sofia con picardía

-Si- le dedico una sonrisa divertida

- um... interesante- dijo mirándolo

-Sofi basta- le susurro Brennan al oído

- Esta bien, pero soy una chica activa ¿sabes?

-si lo se, ahora si no te molesta ayúdame a poner la mesa

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte- ofreció Cam

-no ustedes sois los invitados de Temperance

-Bueno

La cena estuvo muy bien, Todos conversaban con todos. Después de la cena todos volvieron al salón y así siguieron conversando, los chicos le contaron sobre los casos que habían tenido mientras ella no estaba y cuanta falta les hacia, así estuvieron hasta que las pequeñas se acercaron a donde su mamá

-mamá Isa y yo tenemos ya sueño- dijo soñolienta Beatriz

-esta bien, vamos a poneros los pijamas para que os echéis a dormir

-Esta bien

- vamos, despídanse de todos- las niñas se despidieron de todos, Russ y Amy mandaron a dormir también a las niñas

-Parker ¿tu no tienes sueño? digo si quieres te puedes echar con ellas, las camas de las niñas son literas y Hayley y Emma duermen en otro cuarto

-¿cuantos cuartos tienes?- pregunto Parker sorprendido

- 7 cuartos- dijo con naturalidad

- yo pensé que solo nosotros teníamos tantos cuartos, pero bueno si me quiero echar a dormir un rato

- Parker si tienes sueños podemos ir de una vez a casa - le dijo booth con preocupación de incomodar a Brennan

- no papá quiero quedarme un rato mas

- si Booth déjale -le dijo Brennan

-Ves bones quiere que me quede a dormir

- esta bien

-Bien vamos niños- Brennan se fue con los niños

-¿desde cuando se ha vuelto tan buena con los niños? Digo antes le asustaba la idea de tener hijos aparte que decía que no se le daban bien- dijo Ángela extrañada

- Esas dos pequeñas han hecho muchos cambios buenos en Tempe- dijo Max con una sonrisa

- yo... aun tengo una pregunta, no me explico como la Doctora Brennan tiene dos hijas gemelas de 4 años si se vino casi hace dos daños aquí, y bueno yo diría que quizás las adopto pero las niñas se parecen mucho a ella a excepción de los ojos que son verdes- argumento Michelle

- Pues Tempe adopto a las niñas meses después de llegar aquí, que se parece es solo una coincidencia que las beneficia a las tres supongo-le respondió Russ con una sonrisa

-Valla y ¿como así las adopto?- pregunto esta vez Booth interesado en saber como su compañera y amor de su vida se había interesado en tener hijos

- Tempe fue hacer una donación de libros que no utilizaba a un orfanato[...]-le contó como había sido todo sofia

-Valla, no me imaginaba a la doctora Brennan tan sentimental- dijo como una broma pero la sonrisa se le desvaneció cuando fui fulminado por las miradas de Angela, Cam, Russ y especialmente de Max que le hizo tragar en seco la saliva- esta bien solo bromeaba un poco, todos sabemos que la doctora Brennan es de un enorme corazón- dijo nervioso

- y ¿porque las niñas no saben o mejor dicho Brennan no les a comentado de lo que trabajaba antes?-pregunto esta vez Cam

- Tempe tiene miedo que las niñas se asusten si ella les dice que trabajaba con muertos y no quieran estar mas con ella, dice que a muchas personas ya les daba miedo o le miraban rara si decía que trabajaba con muertos y ella no quiero que sus hijas piensen o hagan lo mismo- explico Russ

- Estoy segura que a las niñas les encantaría saber que su mamá antes salvaba muchas vidas y que hacia justicia por las personas dañadas

- Tempe no piensa igual- dijo Sofi

Minutos después Brennan bajo

-Ya se han quedado dormidos- dijo suspirando

- Te vez cansada

- es normal estarlo cuando se pasa casi todo un día con ellas- dijo sonriendo

- Bueno y ¿mañana que harás?- le pregunto Ángela

-No tengo planes

- ¿te parece si mañana vamos a la playa?

-¿a la playa? la playa no me gusta prefiero la piscina

- esta bien, pero la de nuestra casa es pequeña

-La de aquí se grande- dijo Brennan sonriéndoles

-Pues bien entonces aquí, mañana vendremos temprano para ayudarte con las cosas

-Esta bien

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos para que puedas descansar

-Iré a por Parker entonces- dijo Booth levantándose

- No hay problema en que se quede aquí total vosotras vais a venir mañana, le puedes traer su ropa- le dijo Brennan viéndole

- Esta bien- le dijo sonriendo, Brennan sintió como si tuviera mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

**Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola primero muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad que me gustaron un mont****ón y me animaron a seguir escribiendo. :P**

Parker y las gemelas se levantaron temprano para ser exactos a las 8:30am, fueron revoloteando al dormitorio de Brennan pero al llegar al dormitorio y ver a Brennan dormida decidieron no hacer ruido y meterse a la cama con ella. A los minutos los tres niños quedaron dormidos.

Luego de un rato el timbre de la puerta sonó, al parecer ni Brennan ni los niños lo escucharon por lo que Max fue el primero en levantar e ir abrir la puerta

-Buenos días Max- Saludo Ángela

-Buenos días chicos, pasen- les invito Max

-Y... ¿bones?- pregunto Booth

- esta durmiendo, al parecer a un no se levantado

-Valla Brennan durmiendo hasta las 9:30am eso es increíble- comento Ange

- Papá tienes que ver esto

-¿que cosa?- dijo Max interesado al ver la sonrisa de Russ

-vosotros también podéis venir- les dijo Russ

Russ los guío al dormitorio de Brennan, al llegar observaron una imagen muy tierna, Brennan se encontraba echada en la cama con la cabeza de Isa en su estomago por el lado derecho y con la de Parker igual en el estomago pero al lado izquierdo, y Bea la tenia abrazada por el brazo.

- Que tiernos- susurro Michelle

-si mirad como mi hijo duerme tranquilo

-Se todos se ven bien- Les comento Max

-¿porque nos miráis?- dijo Bea recién levantándose- mamá, mami el tío Rus y el abuelo y tus amigos nos están mirando, dijo susurrándole al oído a su mamá

-¿que?-dijo somnolienta pero al recalcar la voz de Bea en su cerebro se levanto- peri que hacéis ustedes aquí?, pensé que estabais durmiendo en su cuarto- luego volteo la vista- ¿os habéis puesto de acuerdo para venir a mi dormitorio?

- No, yo les invite a ellos a que vengan a mirar como dormías con los niños

- Umm y a que hora se han venido que yo no me di cuenta

-No lo se, yo vine a despertarte porque sentí el timbre de la puerta y supuse

que serian ellos y cuando entre los encontré dormidos

- umm bueno pero creo que soy una muy buena almohada porque ni se levantan

-Yo si me e levantado- dijo Bea con una sonrisa triunfadora

-Si, ahora vamos a levantarles a ellos ¿si?- La niña acepto- primero a Isa, eh Isa - dijo robándose la espaldita- Isa ya despierta

-No mama es muy Temprano primero Bea

-Yo ya estoy levantada

- esta bien…- bostezo y le dio un beso a su mama, luego fueron a por Parker

-Parker…, Parker levanta- le animaron las dos pequeñas

-Vale…- lo dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

-Parker tu papa ya vino- le comento Brennan al pequeño, quien abrió los ojos rápido y se acerco a donde su papa

- Papá! Buenos días

-Buenos días campeón, ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Magnifico papa, me encanta la casa de bones

- Me alegro mucho

-Bueno creo que es hora de levantarse, venga niñas vallan a lavarse mientras les preparo algo para que desayunen

- vale mamá

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-BYB-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la hora del almuerzo todos estaban en el patio comiendo, habían hecho parrillada.

-Mamá esta muy rico, mira prueba- Le dijo Isa a Brennan a ver que su mamá no comia carne

-Isa mamá no come carne

-Pero esta muy rico, apuesto que si lo prueba le gusta - voltio a mirar a su mamá- tu nos has dicho que si no pruebas algo jamás sabes si te gusta o no, igual que las verduras.

-Es verdad mama- apoyo Bea

-¿Quién me mandara a decirles esas cosas?- susurro por lo bajo todos lo escucharon menos las dos pequeñas- Esta bien pero solo probare un trozo pequeño

-bien- se le acerco Isa con un pedazo de Carne- ¿y? ¿te gusta?

-Si esta muy rico

-Lo sabia

Llego la noche y todos decidieron ir a dar un paseo, por uno de los parques que quedaba allí cerca, los niños estaban Felices, Las gemelas, junto a Parker y Las hijas de Russ correteaban sin parar.

- Valla bones, las niñas no cansan eh?-le dijo Booth que estaba sentado al lado de Brennan en el banco

- No entiendo de donde sacan tanta fuerza para correr todo el día sin parar

-Ni yo- le sonrío a lo que Brennan le respondió

-Lo bueno es que llegando a casa las baño y quedan dormidas hasta mañana

- Si estoy casi seguro que Parker dormirá mañana hasta las 11

-Buenos las niñas máximo se levantan a las 9, siempre lo hacen

-Son todas una madrugadoras entonces

-Umm si, si contamos que la mayoría de los niños suelen dormirá hasta las 11 o 12 de la mañana, si son todas unas madrugadoras

-Eres una buena madre Bones

-Gracias, tu también eres un buen padre

-Gracias- Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un largo tiempo.

-¿Por qué tu papá y mi mamá se miran así?-Pregunto Isa a Parker mientras jugaban

-Si se miran como las chicas esas de las telenovelas sentimentales

-Si siempre lo han hecho, Ángela una vez me dijo que mi papá y bones se querían mucho, yo pensé que bones seria como mi mamá, pero luego mi papá fue a Afganistán y bones se fue a las islas Malukus

-Malu que?

-Malukus

-¿Por qué fue allí?

-Porque había una excavación y le habían ofrecido ir

-ah… y ¿que es una excavación?- pregunto esta vez Bea

-Es cuando hay…, umm- se quedo pensado para decirles- es como los dinosaurios, unas personas que han estudiado para eso y alguien cree que en un sitio hay restos de ellos, hacen un grupo con los mejores de esa profesión, luego todo ese grupo va a ese lugar hacen estudios de donde mas o menos podrían encontrarse e investigan, algunas veces encuentran lo que buscan y otras veces no, cuando la doctora bones fue a las islas Maluku no tuvieron suerte, no encontraron nada

-¿mama busca dinosaurios?- pregunto Isa con los ojos muy abiertos

- no la doctora bones, asiste a excavaciones de esqueletos y mola, hace mucho tiempo me enseño un álbum de ella en sus excavaciones

- ¿esqueletos de que?

- de personas, de nuestro antepasados, pero cuando vivía en Washington no solo se dedicaba a los esqueletos también atrapaba a personas malas que mataban a personas inocentes, ella y mi papa lo hacían- dijo con una sonrisa

-Mama no nos a contado eso

-Yo quiero ver su álbum de fotos- dijo Isa

-y yo- dijo emocionada Bea

-pero aun no has respondido a nuestra pregunta, ¿Por qué mama y tu papa se miran así?

- a bueno porque se quieren pero Ángela dijo que ni uno daria el paso importante, pero no se… eso me lo dijo Ángela hace mucho tiempo, hace años, pero sus miradas no cambian, pero no se…- dijo dudoso Parker aun

-¿Por qué no sabes?-Pregunto Bea

- es que cuando mi papá vino de Afganistán vino con novia y se caso, luego la Doctora bones se vino para aquí, peor mi papa luego se separo de su novia y ahora no se si la sigue queriendo aun- dijo apenado

-Yo creo que sí, mira como se miran

-¿vosotras creéis que se quieren?

-si, y cual es ese paso importante que tienen que dar?-pregunto Bea interesada

- no se… supongo que tendrían que ser novios

-umm…

- hay no creo que Bea tiene una idea y siempre sus ideas terminan metiéndonos en problemas, Parker no le escuches

-Oye no es cierto, mis ideas son muy buenas y si Tengo una idea- dijo sonriente Bea

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, Creo que es muy larga pero bueno asi salio jejejejejeje**

**Ahora les quería hacer una pregunta:**

**¿alguien lee la historia UNA PARTES DEL PASADO REGRESA? Es que esa es otra de mis historias pero no se si seguirla o dejarla allí, en mis últimos capítulos no e recibido muchos comentarios por lo que supongo que no la leen y bueno prefiero asegurarme antes de borrarla.**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo y su respuesta a mi pregunta xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola primeramente muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siento no haber actualizado todo este tiempo seguido pero ya saben colegio y exámenes por suerte para mi ya acabe el colegio y estoy de vacaciones así que intentare actualizar mas seguido xD**

Bien aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo xD

-Y bien ¿que plan tienes?- pregunto Parker interesado

-Creo que deberíamos hacer que mi mama con tu papa pasen mas tiempo solos y me refieran a solos sin sus amigos- le respondió Bea

- tienes razón pero todos han extrañado a la doctora bones y creo que quieren pasar tiempo con ella.

-¿Cuando tiempo se quedaran aquí?- pregunto Isa

-Solo quince días

-Eso es muy poco y para que queremos que nuestros papas se junten si en pocos días se volverán a separar- dijo Isa

- Isa tiene razón- dijo Bea con la mirada triste

-Si, pero estoy casi seguro que si se quieren de verdad puede que la doctora bones también se venga con nosotros a Washington

-¿Qué? Y ¿nosotras?- pregunto alarmada Isa

-También vendrían

-chicos necesitamos a algún mayor que sea divertido y que si o si nos apoye en nuestro plan- dijo con una sonrisa Bea

- yo digo que deberíamos pedirle a Sofi, ella siempre nos dice que si a todo aparte sabe convencer muy rápido a mama para cualquier cosa- dijo Isabel

-no, yo creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda a Ángela, ella si que conoce a la doctora bones, son casi como hermanas, son muy buenas amigas- alego Parker

-pero Sofi y mi mama también son muy buenas amigas- especto Isabel

- eh, callaos ¿si?, nosotras le pediremos ayuda a Sofi, tu le pedirás a Ángela y cuando nos digas las dos SI las juntamos y les contamos el plan, porque al parecer las dos conocen muy bien a mamá- puso la solución Bea

-Estoy de acuerdo, esta noche hablare con Ángela antes de irme a dormir

- y nosotras llamaremos a Sofi cuando mama se valla a dormir

Y así quedaron los niños. Al rato fueron a donde los mayores a decirles que ya estaban cansados y querían ir a dormir, Parker se acerco disimuladamente a Ángela y le susurro en el oído: "_quiero hablar contigo cuando lleguemos a casa, necesito que me ayudes con un plan_", a lo que Ángela le respondió: "_te ayudare con gusto pero dime de que va el plan y porque"_, este solo le sonrió y le dijo:_ "te enteraras mas rato"_ Ángela asintió y en la noche se quedaron conversando, Ángela le gustaba la idea de estos niños de querer juntar a sus padres, así que obvio que les ayudaría pero Parker le había contado todo de lo que habían conversado y a Ángela le rondaba por la cabeza si su mejor amiga la había reemplazado por Sofi, aunque ella sabia que no, pero igual se sentía celosa de que alguien que no sea ella también fuera confidente de Brennan

Por otro lado las niñas se fueron rápido a dormir y esperaron a que su mama se metiese a su dormitorio al rato salieron muy despacio de su dormitorio y llamaron a Sofi, Sofi comprendió rápidamente y les dijo que si, que estaría a primera hora de la mañana en su casa para que le contasen el plan. Ella sabia que el tipo era muy apuesto y que cualquier mujer moriría por estar con el, incluso ella, pero lo de ella solo era una atracción física no mas, pero le parecía muy bien que su amiga estuviera con el, se imagino que el seria el tipo que Brennan le contó del que se había enamorado pero él no le correspondía.

**Bueno creo que es algo corto el capitulo, pero me salio así jejeje **

**El siguiente capitulo quizás lo cuelgue el miércoles o el jueves xD **

**Espero sus comentarios xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por los comentarios xp**

**Y disculpas por tardar **

**Aquí les va el capi**

Sofi iba llegando a la casa de Brennan cuando se topo con Angela y Parker

-buenos días Angela veo que a ti también te han metido

- pues si, por cierto esas niñas son muy listas

-y yo?- pregunto Parker haciendo morritos

- tu también lo eres pequeño - dijo Sofi

Sofia tenia las llaves de la casa de Brennan por lo que no tuvieron que tocar el timbre. Al entrar se encontraron con las dos niñas en el salón mirando dibujos animados y a Brennan haciéndoles el desayuno

-Buenos días, que hacéis aquí tan temprano?

-Bueno Parker quería verte y los demás recién se están levantando- dijo Angela

- y bueno yo vine porque quiero ver a mis princesas - le dijo con una sonrisa

-Queréis café?

-si gracias

Mientras Brennan preparaba el café Angela y Sofi hablaban con las niñas

-Y bien chicos porque queréis juntar a sus papas

-porque Parker dice que se quieren

-tu me lo dijiste hace tiempo

-si lo se y haber..., que tienen en mente- pregunto Angela a los niños

- yo digo que sea un sitio muy bonito y que nosotros podamos jugara, así como ayer fuimos al parque y ellos se sentaron juntos

-ummm sois muy inteligentes- les dijo Angela

-si que lo son, porque no le decís a vuestros padres en la hora del almuerzo que queréis ir al Mac Donal? Digo, no creo que se nieguen

-si!-grito Feliz Isa

- a que se debe esa felicidad?- Pregunto Brennan cuando entraba al salón para avisar que el desayuno esta hecho

- a nada, a que Parker se quedara muchos días aquí con nosotros

- si es cierto, bueno el desayuno ya esta vamos al comedor

- si!

Mientras desayunaban Brennan les había preguntado lo que querían almorzar, Isabel no aguanto y dijo que quería ir al Mc Donal, Beatriz y Parker se sorprendieron pero no tardaron en seguirle la corriente a Isabel, Brennan aceptó a invito a Angela junto con los demás a ir con ellos pero Angela se excuso junto con los demás diciendo que se iban al centro comercial, Parker dijo que su papá seguro que decía que si para ir con ellos.

En el Mc Donal los niños habían terminado sus hamburguesas y patatas por lo que se fueron a los juegos del sitio, Booth y Brennan se pidieron mas patatas para picar.

-ves bones, yo te lo había dicho - dijo con una sonrisa mirándola

-decirme que?- pregunto confusa

- Que serias una buena madre-ella le sonrió lo digo en serio eres unas buena madre y te felicito

-gracias, tu también eres un buen padre- le dedico una sonrisa de esas que solo se la dedica a el.

- no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos bones- ella bajo la mirada al recordar el porque se había marchado- te he extrañado un montón

- yo también te he extrañado mucho Booth, pero supongo que sabes los motivos de la decisión que tome

- si, lo se, pero te he echado tanto de menos...- se quedo pensando- sabes? Las personas no suelen darse cuenta de cuanto quieren a una persona hasta que esa persona se va, yo me di cuenta

- Tu me has dicho varias veces que me querías y que era tu mejor amiga

- lo se pero cuando no estuviste conmigo me sentí vacío, sentía que una parte de mi no estaba completo, me faltabas tu bones, me di cuenta que te quería mas de lo que imagine

- pero también estuvimos separados 7 meses recuerdas?

-si pero ahí era diferente, yo sabia que te iba a volver a ver y que... Tenia que hacer lo que te dije, tenia que...

-pasar página y lo entiendo Booth

- si pero aun así en ese tiempo yo aun te seguía queriendo pero tantas veces me había dicho a mi mismo que me tenia que enamorar de Hannah que...

-Terminaste amandola- dijo bajando la cabeza

-no- le levanto la cara con su dos dedos en su menton- me lo estaba crellendo pero porque tu te llevabas bien con ella y cenabas con nosotros algunas veces y aun seguías siendo mi mejor amiga pero cuando Cam nos lo contó... Mi mundo se callo, yo se que puedes desaparecer sin mas, se que eres muy sigilosa con tus planes y con lo que haces, tenia miedo de no verte mas... De perderte... Yo descubrí que te amaba, con Hannah no funciono nada porque casi siempre me quedaba en el FBI investigando lugares y buscándote en excavaciones pero nada.

-siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso por mi culpa

- no lo sientas porque gracias a eso se que te quiero mas que a una amiga- a Brennan se le aceleró el corazón

-Booth...

- no tienes porque decirme algo si no quieres, yo lo puedo entender

- tu has sido sincero conmigo así que yo también lo sere- suspiro, de nuevo iba a abrir su corazón yo también me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero en todo este tiempo, te he extrañado tanto... Te he tenido presente siempre y me preguntaba que es lo que estarías haciendo tu y los demás, me ha dolido a verles dejado así, pero no puedo decir que ojalá no lo hubiera hecho- Booth la miro- gracias a esa decisión que tome, tengo dos hermosas niñas a las que quiero y adoro con todo mi corazón, ellas me han enseñado tantas cosas como yo a ellas

-me alegra mucho, yo siempre supe que dentro de alli- dijo señalando el corazón de Brennan- había un enorme corazón, uno enorme que habías intentado esconderlo de todos- ella le sonrió

- gracias Booth y creo que yo no te lo dije

-que cosa?- pregunto Booth

- Que yo también me he dado cuenta que te amo

- de verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-si, y mucho- Booth la abrazo (estaba sentado al lado de ella)

- entonces que dices? Quieres ser mi novia?, Quieres que esta vez lo intentemos?- le pregunto con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos

- no lo se, vosotros os iréis en una semana mas o menos y yo...

-No quieres regresar?

-No, no es eso, claro que quiero regresar con vosotros pero ahora no soy solo yo, ahora son también ellas, las niñas están acostumbradas a este sitio, irse para allí son muchos cambios...

-Porque no les preguntas a ellas?, seguro que ella estarían contentas de irse

- no lo se, ellas quieren mucho a Sofi, la hecharian de menos

-podríamos venir de vacaciones o ella ir a visitarnos

- Tienes una solución para todo verdad?- el le sonrio- hablare con ellas mañana

**Bien, ya esta, espero que les haya gustado :p **

**Espero comentarios xp**


	8. Chapter 8

Ese mismo día en la noche.

-mama...- dijo tímidamente Isabel

-que pasa mi amor- se le acerco para ayudarle a ponerle el pijama

- ¿Bea y yo podemos... Dormir hoy contigo?

- ¿porque?- no es que no quisiera, pero era raro que le pidieran dormir con ella

-si no quieres nos podemos quedar aquí - dijo Bea

- claro que pueden venir a dormir hoy conmigo- las niñas le sonrieron - bueno a coger a sus ositos de compañía para irnos a mi cuarto

Una vez en cuarto de Brennan, ya estaban las tres tapadas, una a cada costado de Brennan, Brennan las tenia abrazadas, hasta que Isa no aguanto

-¿mama puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿claro que pasa?

- ¿porque no nos has contado de tu otro trabajo? Del de verdad- a Brennan esta pregunta la cogió desprevenida

- ser escritora lo es

- no, Isa habla de los esqueletos de esos

-¿quien os a hablado de eso?

- la otra vez Parker lo comento, ¿porque no nos lo has contado si es algo genial?

-de verdad pensáis que es genial?- las niñas a sintieron - bien pues no les conté porque pensé que se asustarian

- ¿porque?- fue Bea esta vez

-antes cuando trabaja en eso, la gente decía que era rara porque trabajaba con esqueletos

- yo no creo que seas raras- Brennan le sonrió

- yo tampoco mama- le dio un abrazo- ¿ya no quieres trabajar de eso?

- ya no puedo

-¿porque?

-porque las excavaciones son por largos meses y algunas veces fuera del país

-pero Parker dijo que cogía a gente mala

- también les contó eso- las niñas asistieron - en eso si podría trabajar si me devuelven mi puesto, ¿pero ustedes queréis que yo vuelva a trabajar?

- si, es emocionante, aparte podremos decir que nuestra mama atrapa a los malos y que es como un súper héroe

- aparte podremos ir a tu trabajo de vez en cuando- dijo Isa

- yo también tengo una pregunta que aceros

-¿así? Dinos

- queréis que nos vallamos a vivir a los .?

- si - dijeron las instante las dos

- también hay otra cosa que quiero decirles- las niñas la miraron y la invitaron a seguir- os acordais de Booth?- las niñas asintió Booth y yo...- pero Beatriz la corto

-Sois novios?

- sois listas eh?

Después de semejante noticia durmieron el resto de la noche muy tranquilos, Booth también había platicado con Parker y este se había puesto muy feliz.

El resto de los días ya habían pasado, todos sabían sobre el romance de Booth y Brennan, ellos habían pasado casi todo ese tiempo como una familia.

Al llegar a Washington lo primero que hizo fue pedirle Brennan a Cam si aun tenían su puesto de trabajo, aunque ella se esperara un no, escucho un si de los labios de Cam, y era cierto pues por su puesto habían pasado varios pero ninguno permanente.

Con el tiempo la relación de Booth y Brennan fue mas formal, pero donde paso hacer mucho mas formal fue al enterarse que iban hacer padres, los dos primeros meses cada uno habia vivido en su respectiva casa, pero luego decidieron que era hora de buscar una casa típica americana.

Fueron de casa en casa buscando la mejor, pero no se decidían, hasta que encontraron la perfecta, una casa enorme de tres pisos con pisina, y claro la reja blanca, la casa en el primer piso se veía claro que el salón era un sitio grande a igual que el comedor, la cocina no se quedaba atrás también era grande, muy espaciosa; en el segundo piso habían 6 cuartos, uno para cada una de las niñas, a quienes les costo dormir separadas al comienzo, siempre amanecian juntan o era en el cuarto de Isa o en el de Bea, luego estaba el cuarto del bebe, estaba pintado de color celeste, en el medio había una cuna en forma de carro que a pedido de Booth mandaron hacer, pues si el bebe de Booth y Brennan iba hacer un niño, un hermoso niño llamado Joel Ricardo Booth, Joel el puso Booth a nombre del verdadero nombre de Brennan «JOE», el cuarto cuarto era de Parker para cuando se quedaba a dormir, el quinto

, el principal era de Booth y Brennan y el sexto siempre estaba listo por si habían visitas, los cuartos del terceros eran para cuando Russ, Amy y las niñas fueran de visita.

Todo era Felicidad desde aquel momento en que aceptaron darse la oportunidad de ser felices, habían decidido que se casarian tres meses después de que nazca en bebe y que la luna de miel la pospondrian hasta las vacaciones de fin de ano, se irían a un crucero en familia.

Porque las Personas Que se quieren de verdad siempre encuentran la felicidad.

Fin

Gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado esta historia, de verdad que se los agradezco:

Booth_bones, B-BSILENTSURRENDER, Daniela, BandB4ever, Lau_bones, Karla, Margarita1733, Phoebe22-Spain, cintita potter, blueztar jack3, Fran Ktrin Black , AnSaMo, bybyty, pimar, Fran y B.

Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por dejad sus comentarios, se los agradesco de verdad.


End file.
